yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Misty and Sailor Mars vs 2 Grunts
In a Savannah like area. both Misty and Sailor Mars walk around to find the enemy. ”Man I wish I could kick off my flip flops and dip my bare feet in the water.” Misty mentions. ”There’s no time for that, as soon as we defeat our enemies here in the Savannah, the sooner we can rest and enjoy ourselves.” Sailor Mars tells her. (Just as then they heard a twig snapped, then they spot two black Grunts, but they weren't Grunts, they were known as Purge Troopers) ”Well look at what we have here.” Purge Trooper 1 said. ”Yeah, 2 young ladies in the savannah!” Purge Trooper 2 mocks. Sailor Mars: Hey watch your mouth! we're tougher than you think! Misty: How about few teach you a few lessons on meeting a lady! ”We know everything about you 2, and the relationships you 2 have between Ash Ketchum and Sailor Moon!” Purge Trooper 1 shouted. ”Maybe they should try befriending others, Misty can be with Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars can be with Ash Ketchum!” Purge Trooper 2 suggested. ”Why would I wanna spend my time with Ash Ketchum!?” Sailor Mars asked. ”Give me 1 good reason why I should spend my time with Sailor Moon!” Misty demanded. ”Because we believe you 2 can be better friends with them.” Purge Trooper 1 answered. ”I’ll befriend Ash Ketchum when I get the chance.” Sailor Mars tells them. ”Same goes for me and Sailor Moon.” Misty agrees. Purge Trooper 1: Let's put that to the test! you handle Misty! I'll handle Sailor Mars!" Purge Trooper 2: Yes sir! Go Golem! ”Starmie, let’s go!” Misty shouted as she threw a Pokéball in the air, out came the Mysterious Pokémon. Both Golem and Starmie stood face to face as Sailor Mars began combat with the 1st Purge Trooper. ”Golem use Stone Edge!” Purge Trooper 2 ordered, Golem jumped then stones came out of the ground. ”Starmie use Light Screen!“ Misty ordered, Starmie created a barrier to protect itself, then stones hit, but Starmie took no damage. ”Use Water Gun!” Misty ordered, Starmie shot water out, and hits Golem. ”Golem, stay strong and use Heavy Slam!“ Purge Trooper 2 ordered, Golem was surrounded by a silver aura, then it jumped in the air, preparing to hit Starmie. ”Starmie, use Psychic to stop it!” Misty ordered, Starmie’s core glowed, then Golem stopped and looked around, then it sweatdropped. ”Now throw it!” Misty ordered, as Starmie threw Golem towards the Purge Trooper, the Purge Trooper screamed in fear as Golem crashed into him. ”Starmie use Blizzard!” Misty ordered, Starmie created a huge Blizzard, which hit Golem We see Sailor Mars fighting the Purge Trooper in combat, as she breaths fire from her mouth, and throws a fireball. ”It’ll take more than that to to defeat me!” Purge Trooper 1 shouted as he prepared to use his electric staff, but Sailor Mars dodged, then launched her spear at him, which made its mark. ”GET OVER HERE!!!” Sailor Mars yelled angrily as she pulled the Purge Trooper towards her. (The Grunt yelled as he was being pulled then Mars kicked him back) Purge Trooper: What!? that's ridiculous! You’re copying moves from some guy from Mortal Kombat! Sailor Mars: No I'm not! Purge Trooper: Oh it's on Witch! (The Purge Trooper picked up his electric staff and charged at Sailor Mars) Purge Trooper 2: Hah! You’re on the ropes now! We gained our title of Purge Trooper by destroying anyone who stood our master's way, and you'll fall in line with them! Misty: Don’t be so sure, Starmie use Rain Dance! (A bunch of dark clouds appeared in the sky, then a lot of rain poured down) Misty: Now use Hydro Pump! (Starmie shot lots of water, which hit Golem, then Golem was seen with swirls in its eyes) Pokémon Purger 1: NO GOLEM!!!:I lost to a girl no way! The Pokémon Purger recalled his Pokémon, just when he was about to retreat, Starmie attacked him, leaving the Purge Trooper unconscious Misty: Well done Misty recalled her Pokemon Sailor Mars was seen finishing off the purge trooper, as she punched him in the face, and did a backflip kick, knocking him to the ground, leaving him unconscious Sailor Mars: Never underestimate the power of a sailor guardian, even in the name of Sailor Moon and all of Silver Millennium! (Sailor Mars managed to absorb all the powers of the purge trooper) Sailor Mars: I’ll take good care of all your powers, and your electric staff too, boy would Sailor Jupiter be jealous. (The Purge Trooper just groans as he was knocked out, then Sailor Mars's gunship came back) Sailor Mars: Our ride is here. Misty: That was interesting, glad I was able to take the Pokémon from that Purge Trooper. (Both Misty and Sailor Mars got on the gunship, then it flew off)